A My Little Pony Hearts and Hooves Day Special
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day again! A day where couples can get together and some fall love in unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

A My Little Pony Hearts and Hooves Day Special

Fluttershy sits next her cottage, humming and drinking tea with Angel.

"Fluttershy!" came Apple Jack, "The rest of the girls want to go out together, wanna come with?"

"Oh no thanks, but me and Angel will be just fine."

"Well if you say so Sugar Cube, but if you change your mind, we'll be at our usual picnic spot…"

"Okay."

Once Apple Jack left, Fluttershy slip from the cup but tip it when a voice echoed out to her.

"I'm surprised!"

"Discord! Show yourself!"

He appears on top of the roof, "Don't be so huffy, besides I thought I would see you out and about on a date. It is after Hearts and Hooves Day after all. Surly there's some colt friend that holds your heart so much."

"I don't have a colt friend."

"Really?! A sweet pony like you? I am shock!"

"And I really don't need one…"

"So you're just going live in a cottage all your life surrounded by wood land creatures?! That's not bad, mine you, but still! You need to get out more!"

"But I'm fine, really."

"Oh poor sweet Fluttershy… you're just saying that because you're afraid you'll never find that very special some pony…" hides a smirk.

"Don't pull that on me, what about you? Why are you here?"

"Isn't enough I visit a dear old friend? The only real friend I ever had mine you, every once and awhile? Hmm?"

"I guess, but why today of all days? Are you… feeling lonely?"

"Well what about you?! You were invited to hang out with your friends and yet you don't go! If that's not lonely, I don't know what is!"

"Alright… if you really must know…" she begins to sing, "_I wonder… I wonder…"_

Looking at Angel, "Tell me she's not…" but Angel gave a knowing glance.

"_I wonder why each little bird has a someone… to sing to… sweet things to… a gay little love melody…"_

Birds started gathering around and are chirping, one got too close to Discord, and he push it away with his finger as he gave a bored look.

"_I wonder… I wonder… if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging? To someone… who'll find me… and bring back a love song… to me…"_

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes."

"While it is very sentimental, but this is after all the real world we're talking about, such things don't exist I'm afraid."

"And why not?!"

"Well, it's just… seriously?! You think some stallion going to come gallivanting from the forest proclaiming their undying love for you?!"

"I don't expect it to happen right away…"

"Oh for…" moving his paw over his face. "You're getting over your head dear!"

Moving away from him, "I'll take my chances." Grabs Angel and heads inside, closing the door behind her.

"Mares! They think some good looking stallion would just appear to them acting chivalrous! Then they fall heads over hoofs over them! How unrealistic! Unlike chaos, which is very real… Hmm, maybe if I just help a good friend… I prove to her that love at first sight isn't all that crack up to be…" he rubs his hands. "But first, I must change my appearance!" snaps his fingers and transforms into a colt that's dark brown, and had jet black mane. "Now to disguise my voice." he begins practicing different tones.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and the girls that could come were sitting on the picnic blanket. Rarity lovingly sighs as she sees lovers walking around. Apple Jack sees one of the lovers are Big Mac and Cheerilee.

"That goofball better propose soon," said AJ, "Granny's getting on his case of settling down to start a new clan of Apples."

"Cheerilee is a wonderful match for him." said Twilight.

"Much like Shining Armor and Princess Cadence." pointed Rarity.

"So Twi, any news from your big bro of what he and Cadence are doing today?" asks Rainbow.

"Oh knowing him, he's got a romantic evening planned. In fact… I recently learned from him that this was the day he proposed to her!"

"That figures since their wedding was a few months later." said Apple Jack.

Suddenly Spike burps up a message. Twilight opens it up.

"Hey what 'a know! It's from Cadence. Dear Twilight, guess what? Your brother and I are making a surprise visit to Pony-Ville! It was all Shining Armor's idea. He thought it be great if we could get out of the Empire for once just for the two of us. But we have to bring a couple of guards, and I figure on a day like today, I picked out the one that you like very much… You know who… Love, Cadence." she stood silent as her friends gave sly grins, "What?!"

Apple spoke first, "The one that you like very much… Hmm, now who could that be?"

"You know who, uh…" grins Rainbow.

"Could it be…" paused Rarity, "Flash Sentry…?"

"Stop that! All of you! I met him once and that's it!"

"But what about while we were in the other world? You had goo-goo eyes all over him!"

"I did not!"

"Well if Spike-Wikey says so, then it must be true!"

Spike's head began to fill with hearts.

"Okay, so maybe I did get to know him a little… and… he is such an incredible guy…"

"Oh yeah! She's hooked!" cheered Pinkie.

"Want me to help you get ready for when you see him?" asks Rarity.

"You know… I would like that very much…"

"Ooh! Your first date! So exciting!" Pinkie jumps up and down.

"It's not…" Twilight blushes, "Oh never mind…"

"Too bad Fluttershy wasn't here to hear the great news." said Rainbow.

"Yeah… I can't imagine why she just wants to stay home…" said Apple.

"We'll tell her later, right now I need to help Twilight!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Trust me you'll thank me later." they went off just as someone was watching them.

"Good while they're busy, I don't have to worry about them coming to see Fluttershy…" Discord, now in a deeper voice trots back to the forest, but slightly trips, "Argh! How can any one of these ponies walk on all fours?!"

In her cottage, Fluttershy sits on the couch.

"You know, he did make a point… why should I expect a stallion to come out of nowhere… and fall in love with me?"

"Whoa!" came a voice from outside and a splash.

"Oh my goodness, what was that?" she races outside to see a colt in the pond. "Oh my, are you alright?"

"No! I mean… yes! But I could use a hoof!"

She helps pulls him out, and sees the tall stallion before her…

"Thanks."

"You're… welcome…" slightly turning pink, "I'm Fluttershy, what's your name?"

"My name?" he had totally forgotten to give himself a weird pony name! "I'm um…" looking around desperately, then he reminds himself of what he's suppose to be acting like. "I'm Decorous."

"Pleasure to meet you Decorous."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you," takes her hoof and kisses it, "Fluttershy."

"Oh, you must be freezing from the water, please come inside and warm by the fire."

"Uh thanks…" in his thoughts he was going, _Really Fluttershy? He's this strange horse you just met and you're just letting him go into your house?!_ Suddenly he felt a shiver, and realizes he's still wet and feels a chill, _On the other hand…_

She walked him in, and then stokes the fire in the fireplace. He sat right in front of it. _That actually does feel pretty good…_ then he shook his head, _Remember your mission!_

"There, that's much better isn't it?"

"Very, yes."

She gave a sweet smile and it was that moment, Discord saw her from a different perspective… He stares at her in awe, that smile, that swirly mane, those teal eyes… _Ugh! No! Bad Discord! Bad Discord! Keep to your objective. _But what was his objective? To break her heart? She has been so sweet and trusting, how could he do that to her? _Oh boy… what have I gotten myself into?_

"Coco?" she offers him a cup.

He was hesitant then gives in, "Sure." taking it. They both drank their cups.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow!" cried Twilight as Rarity was busy at work with her hair.

"Sorry Darling, but there's only so much I can do with your mane."

"Can't you just straighten it?"

"Well maybe, but somehow I think curls will do you justice."

"Rarity, he's going to be escorting Cadence and Shining Armor, it's not a social call."

"Ah but it will be once he sees you!"

"But what if… what if he feels he can't ask me out because I'm a princess…?"

"Shining Armor asked out Cadence didn't he?"

"That was different; they knew each other because she was my foal sitter."

"Well… if that is to be… then you'll have to make the first move."

"How would I do that?!"

"Say like, 'Flash Sentry, could you please help me home tonight?' That should do it."

"I don't know… that still sounds like I am a princess and must be treated as so. I don't want him to feel that way…"

"I don't know what else to say darling, other than just be yourself."

"Yeah, I guess that's the best way to do it…"

"All I can say is, don't lose this chance! Cadence picked him out just for you because she knew how much you like him!"

"I'm aware."

"Now let's finish you up."

Meanwhile, on a train heading to Pony-Ville a certain guard paces about the car.

"Flash? What are you doing?" asks Cadence as she and Shining Armor sits.

"Oh um, I'm… checking the perimeter!" Quickly looks around, "Yup, all clear Your Highnesses."

Cadence couldn't help but giggle. Causing Shining to look at her in confusion.

"Just why…?"

"Oh that's right… you don't know." she gets him to a private sector, where Flash could not over hear them. "Your sister has a crush on Flash…"

"Really…?"

"And apparently… so does Flash…"

"So that's why you had him come along."

"Of course, we don't need protection, just an excuse for Twilight to see him again and maybe finally talk to him…"

"So when you told Flash we were going to Pony-Ville…"

"Chances were he'll see the Princess Twilight…"

"Very sneaky, Princess Mi Amora Cadenza…"

"Hey, it's my duty to help ponies find love in their hearts…" They wiggle noses.

Flash look at the famous royal couple, how deeply in love they were… he looks out the window to see the pasting sights and his thoughts turn to Twilight… Twice she had bump into him and he could have swore he felt a spark. And call him crazy but he could have also swore that they have a connection already…

"Pony-Ville! Next stop!" shouted the conductor.

_This is it! The day you'll talk to her! But… where to start? She is a princess… how can I say something without offending her?_


	4. Chapter 4

Discord watched Fluttershy hard at work trying to make him or rather Decorous comfortable.

"Are you hungry? I have some oats and veggies."

"No thanks, I had a big breakfast."

"I'm curious, how did you fall in that pond?"

"I tripped, clumsy me…"

"I hope you don't mind my asking but… I don't think I've ever seen you around before, did you just move from somewhere else?"

"Ur… yes! Yes I did!"

"Where were you from?"

"Ah… Fillydelphia?"

"Oh okay." goes about to washing the dishes. He looks at her in mystification.

_Just like that… doesn't question anything else… I'm glad she hasn't and yet why shouldn't I be able to lie better?! I'm Discord for crying out loud! I live for lying! Except when I am a draconequus of my word… Ugh! Ever since I've been in this pony form I've been acting like a complete idiot! And she doesn't help at all with her acting so cute and sweet… Did I say cute?_ _She's got me so perplexed! Wait… maybe that's not such a bad thing… since I'm the definition of perplexity!_

He went towards her, "Need help?"

"Oh… well, you can dry if you like…"

"Consider it done!" grabs a dry towel and dries the rinsed dishes.

"I hope you'll like it here in Pony-Ville."

He gave a smile, "Me too… me too…"

"And voila!" Rarity moves from the covered screen, "Ladies, and… dragon! Presenting, the new and improved… Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight moves from behind the screen and shows herself in a curly bun, wearing her new crown. "Well… what you think?"

They stood there gawking.

"That bad?"

"No!" they spoke in unison.

"It's very… you." said Apple Jack but she's slightly sweating.

"It's… formal?" shrug Rainbow.

"It's…" started Pinkie, "Fun?"

"Spike?" asks Twilight.

"Uh…" he looks from Twilight to Rarity, he didn't know what to say but he didn't want to hurt Rarity's feelings. "It… makes you look twice as smart?"

Twilight and Rarity gave each other smirks than burst out laughing.

"You all know we were just kidding!" said Rarity, "No," removes the bun, "Twilight needs to be herself if she's ever to ease poor Flash's mind of talking with a princess."

"Hee haw! That is much more like it!"

"You go get him girl!" gleefully said Pinkie.

"Uh oh," Rarity looks at the clock, "It's nearly time for the train to arrive!"

"Then let's get Twilight over to that station pronto!" said Rainbow. They all started leaving except Rarity who also stopped Spike.

"That was very noble of you…"

"Huh?"

"When everyone was concern about Twilight's hair, you wanted to make sure my feelings weren't hurt as well…"

"Well you did such hard work on it…" slightly blushing.

"Oh hair is second nature compared to my dresses, now those take hard work, but thank you for noticing…" kisses his cheek, leaving him once again dazed.

When she had gone, Spike snap out of it, then realizes something and sets back to the library and puts his chef's hat on.


	5. Chapter 5

So far, some time passed as Fluttershy told Decorous about her friends and hometown. Something of a bore to Discord since he all ready knew all this stuff, but he had to show interest suddenly she brings up an interesting topic, her childhood…

"My parents passed away when I was very young… So I was raised by my grandfather in Cloudsdale. Then shortly after I got my cutie mark, he also passed on…"

_Wow… that's actually awful… no kin to call her own… Sounds like someone I know…_

"So I lived here ever since… taking care of the animals…"

"And… you've been happy ever since?"

"Oh yes, I have wonderful friends who take care of me."

"Since we're being opened about the past… I… never fitted anywhere…"

"Really?"

"Oh sure, I had no family, nowhere else to go, been on my own ever since…"

"Have you no friends?"

He looks at her and remembers the day he was sent to her to be reform…

"One… I have one friend…"

"That's great to hear."

"You know… it's uncanny… we really do have a lot in common." And it was true, he really did feel they had a common ground, she was an animal lover, him being mostly animal, they were on their own without family, and they have a sense of friendship.

"I guess so." she slightly blushes. "Oh my…"

"What?"

"I never thought… I could meet some pony who's a lot like me…"

Sudden guilt comes over him, "It… certainly seems that way, doesn't it?"

"And on Hearts and Hooves Day too…"

"I guess, fate had it in…" he rubs his neck, "Say, Fluttershy… before things get any further, what would happen say I wasn't… myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I wasn't saying all that I know… would you… still like me?"

She gave a confused look, then answer, "Well, it depends on what you would say. Is there something wrong?"

He gave a somber face, yes, something was wrong; he never should have pretended to be some pony he was not. Why did he even do it in the first place? To protect Fluttershy from a mistake she was making? But knowing now why she dreamed for a pony like that was because she was alone… He had to come clean, but then what? Only for him to forever lose her trust? She will tell her friends what happen and they'll find some way to cage him again! Luckily, the Elements were gone so they can't turn him into stone. Looks like if worst comes to worst, he'll just be the Lord of Chaos again!

"Decorous?"

He sighs, "My name is not Decorous…"


	6. Chapter 6

The train pulled in, Twilight and the girls stood in the station, she took a deep breath as the cars opened. Two guards stepped out, then Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Twily!" the two siblings hugged, then she and Cadence did their hoof shake.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hoofs and do a little shake!" they hug as well, then Twilight sees a guard by the car. Flash looks at her too.

Cadence sees this, "Flash, you remember Princess Twilight."

"I do…" he bows, "Your Highness."

"Oh please, none of that." Twilight begs.

"Then… should I call you something else?"

"How about… Twilight." she gives a smile, that makes him comfortable then he returns it.

The girls had to control themselves from cheering.

"Why don't you show Flash around, for…" Cadence winks, "extra precaution?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Great idea!"

"Lead on."

Twilight led Flash.

"In the meantime," Shining turns to the girls while putting his hoof around Cadence, "You girls can show us a romantic area for the two of us."

"Ooh! I got just the place!" Pinkie jumps up and down, then they left the station.

Twilight and Flash walked around Pony-Ville. Both of them couldn't help but look at each other then had to look away.

"So…" Flash started, "Great place you're living in. In honesty I actually thought you live in…"

"A castle? Yes I guess when one's a princess one should, but I lived in Pony-Ville for some time I just couldn't move away if it meant being away from my friends."

"That's really great. Putting your friends before you."

"They mean everything to me."

"I can tell, since they were by your side since we first met and just now at the station."

"Um Flash, about how we first met, I hope you don't think I was bumping into you on purpose."

"No, not at all. Say Twilight, I hope you don't think of me as crazy, but… ever since I saw you I don't know why but it feels I already know you somehow."

"Really? Well…" she blushes, "If it eases your mind, I think I know what you're getting at…"

"You do?"

"You see…" and begins explaining the story of her going through the mirror and going into an altered world where she met him in human form and how he helped her out at the formal and how he even asked her to dance. "I know it's a lot to take in, but that really did happen."

"That's… so… amazing! It really does explain everything!"

"Really? Even it sounds so… farfetched?"

"I heard Princess Cadence talking to Prince Shining Armor about the mirror , so I know you were telling the truth, but for me… him… to do that for you, because… I would…"

"I believe that."

"Twilight, with your permission I would like to write to you on occasion, may I?"

"Sir Flash Sentry, you may." they kept walking around, chatting away.

Spike was putting on the finishing gemstones on the cake.

"There we go. All ready for Rarity to see."

"All ready for Rarity what?" Rarity says as she stands in the doorway.

"Rarity!" quickly covers the cake.

"Do forgive me, but the door was open. May I come in?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!"

"Spike… I have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Well…" touching her neck, slightly looking away from him, "After seeing Twilight meeting with Flash Sentry I realized something… That sometimes out of the blue, some pony comes along and begins to admire you from afar… Twilight would have never had the chance to speak with Flash if not of Cadence's urging, and I realized I don't want that happening to me and should look at the first pony who cared for me all this time…"

"Oh…" saying in a disappointed tone, "Whoever he is, he's a lucky pony…"

"He is. And he's standing right in this room…"

He looks around then realizes she was talking about him, "But… I'm not a pony."

"You may have been born a dragon but just as pony as the rest of us…" she beams at him. "Now what is you want me to see?"

"This!" jumps down and shows the cake.

"Spike… it's magnificent!"

"I made it for you…" He blushes.

"Naturally, we are gem lovers."

"Rarity… would you like to be my very special some pony?"

"Oh Spike… I would… but I have plans to carry out before I have a relationship with anyone. Let's wait a few years, when both of us have grown a bit more…"

"Alright."

"But in the meantime, I wish for our friendship to expand."

"Your wish is granted." he slices the cake and he eats the gems while she ate the cake.


	7. Chapter 7

"I… I don't understand… how is your name not Decorous?"

"It just is! I never meant to hurt you, just to teach you a lesson that shouldn't fall in love at first sight, only… it happened to me…"

"Who…" she took a moment and went back to early this morning, she told Discord about falling love with some pony that would come to her. Then sees the stallion before her, "Discord…"

He slowly turns back to himself, "Now I know what you're thinking…"

"Do you?" tears form in her eyes, then went pass him.

"Oh Fluttershy, don't give me that. Fluttershy!" Then Angel throws an acorn at him, "Ow! I'll deal with you later, Fluttershy!" She slams the door on him, he opens it with his magic, "Okay, I deserve that, but let me explain!"

"What's to explain… you toyed with my emotions!" Flying up to his face.

"Oh I'm the one that toyed? If I told you any of that stuff about myself would you have believed it?!" She turn away. "Thought not… and would you have shared that bit of information to me as this?"

"I thought… you changed… that you wouldn't do things to harm others…"

"But I have! I only did it to help you so you wouldn't fall in love with the wrong guy!"

"Really?"

"But I guess… it didn't work… if anything, it backfired… I… I…" his tongue felt tangled, Fluttershy could only smile.

"Did you mean everything you said?"

"Other than who I was and where I was from, yes."

"What you did was sneaky and underhanded…"

"I know… the last thing I ever wanted was to lose the only friend I had…"

"But…"

"There's a but?"

"Yes… you could have kept masquerading for days, but yet… you came clean with the truth… And that is a sign of true friendship…"

"Well… I'd like to think of it as more than that… I don't know, I thought I could never feel this way and yet somehow, I did…"

"You mean…"

"I've been trying to tell you, that I… came to love you…"

"Discord…" she slightly turns her head and blushes, "I think I've fallen in love with you too…"

"You have? Hm, probably because you saw I can turn into a good looking pony…"

"I fell in love with Decorous on the inside, and obviously you were Decorous inside…"

"Strange, it's usually the beauty you find underneath the monster, looks like I turn it inside out."

"Maybe, but there is a certain beauty about you, Discord."

"I am sorry I ever trick you…"

"So… you were just trying to protect me…?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Let me check my calendar." conjures up a long list, "Uh-ah, uh-ah, nope," getting rid of the list, "I'm free up until Tuesday, so… why do you ask?" touches her cheek.

"Discord, would you be my very special some pony?"

"But I'm not a pony."

"To me you are, whether you pretend to be or not…"

"In that case… I will."

The night sky shined so brightly, as lovers gather on a hill to watch. Cadence and Shining Armor were up front along with Big Mac and Cheerilee. Flash and Twilight were in the middle close to each other's embraces. Then Spike and Rarity were in the back away from the other ponies. The remaining pony friends were watching the hill.

"Too bad Fluttershy didn't want to be us today." said Apple Jack.

"Yeah we could've made sure she wasn't lonely like us." said Rainbow.

"Come on gloomy gussies! Let's party!" jumped Pinkie.

"Only Pinkie can feel happy being single on Hearts and Hooves Day…" said RD.

"We'll check on Fluttershy in the morning." they went straight to the Sugar Cube.

Just above the hill was a single pink cloud, which Discord and Fluttershy were laying on.

"You know what this needs…?" he asks her.

"What?"

He snaps his fingers and a meteor shower appear. Below, the lovers were going, "Oo… ah… ee…"

"Wow… I never took you as romantic, Discord."

"Pish posh, I just made it more interesting."

She just smiled, for this was it, she had her very special some pony… True he wasn't really a pony, but she knows better… Then she continues watching the shower…

**_AN: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day! (Or rather Valentine's Day) Just a little thing for the MLP shippings, canon or not. These are my two favorite canon couples, Shining Armor and Cadence and Flash Sentry and Twilight, and my favorite shippings, Rarity and Spike and Fluttershy and Discord. I'm thinking of making a spin-off of this to see what the girls' reactions would be to learn about Fluttershy's relationship to Discord is more than just friends. We'll see what happens._**


End file.
